Conflict of the Heart
by Neon Chocolate
Summary: Kristin Flair is visiting Randy Orton who happens to be her Ex Boyfriend but they are good friends as of this date. But when Randy is hurt badly, Kristin rushes to his side pushing the thought of landing a date with Cody Rhodes aside. Randy OxOCxCody R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE only Vince McMahon does, but I do own the idea of the Fic. I do own Kristin Ellis Flair and any other characters who don't sound familiar through out the whole fic. I Hope you enjoy my newest fic. Enjoy! I know that Ric Flair doesn't have a daughter named Kristin but he does have other kids who will eventually come into the fic later on.**

Kristin Ellis Flair was the daughter of WWE Hall of Fame legend Ric "The Nature Boy" Flair, she grew up watching wrestling since she could talk. She didn't tell people who her father was cause she didn't want to get bombarded with questions and requests for his autograph. She gained her height from her father who stood at 6'1, she wasn't as tall as he was but she stood approximately 5'9.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristin Ellis Flair was spotted near the catering area with a phone to her ear, she glanced up into the eyes of Randy "The Legend Killer" Orton who just walked over to her. "Hey Kristin, long time no see" Randy said as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, she held up her index finger to him as she waited for her friend to take her off hold. Randy nodded as he decided to get up to grab a bite to eat, he stood up and headed over to the table of goodies. As he scanned the table he decided on some fries and a water, he picked up the two items and headed back to were Kristin was sitting. "Sorry about that Randy, How are you doing?" She asked as her blue eyes made contact with his blue eyes. He let out a smile as he sat down "I'm doing great, what about yourself?" He asked before he ate a salty fry, he made a goofy face causing Kristin to laugh. "Oh I'm doing great I've just been helping my father and stuff, he keeps telling me I should try to convince Mr. McMahon to give me a shot at being a diva. I don't think would make the cut if I even tried out" she said as she took a French fry from Randy's plate. She popped it in her mouth as Randy shook his head after she did that. "Hey get your own Kris" he glanced at the time on his phone as he ate some of the fries, as they shared a few laughs a backstage worker approached them.

"Randy your on in a few minutes, against Cody Rhodes good luck Randy" the dark haired backstage worker said before walking down the hall way, soon he was out of their site. "Well I'll see you later Kristin, don't go causing trouble now" Randy Orton said before he stood up. Kristin shook her head as someone else walked into the area. "I Love you too Randy, you should know I don't cause trouble..." she managed to yell towards him but he didn't respond back to her. "You must be Randy Orton's girlfriend..." a males voice behind her stated, catching her off guard slightly. She turned around to see who was behind her, to her surprise it was none other then Cody Rhodes. "Nah we used to date but we decided to be friends, I don't think we've met before." She stated with a smile forming as he nodded in agreement. "I'm Cody Rhodes the son of Dusty Rhodes and you are?" he said with a smile forming as he extended his hand out, she reached out and shook his hand as she smiled. "I'm Kristin Flair, I'm sure you can very easily figure out who my father is." she said with a slight giggle in her voice, Cody heard someone yell his name. "See you later Kristin, it was nice meeting you. Sorry I can't stay and chat but I need to get going." He said before he walked off in the direction of the curtains leaving Kristin alone in the catering area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**later that night**

Kristin was spotted sitting upon a black trunk with the WWE logo upon it, she pulled her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail as she glanced around. From the corner of her eye she spotted Cody Rhodes who was holding a ice pack to his right eye, she quickly stood up and walked over to him. "Hey Cody, I heard you won your match. Congratulations Cody that's great news. I'm sure your gonna get a bad bruise" She said referring to his eye where the ice pack had been held to. He nodded in agreement as he wiped a bead of sweat that was trickling down his forehead. "I'm sure it will eventually, I'm hoping it doesn't get too bad." He said as he decided to sit down near her, as the condensation from the ice pack dripped onto his bare chest. "I'm sure it will but you could always use cover-up Cody, it does help cover up small things." She said with a giggle as he looked at her quickly. " Kristin I'm a guy and I don't use cover-up, only chicks do that kind of stuff. That would be very creepy as well, I think I should get going and maybe get my eye checked out. Hopefully we'll bump into one another again in the near future." He said in response to what she had said about cover-up. She felt the blood rush to the surface of her cheeks as she stood up. "I'm sure we will bump into each other again sometime, after all I did bump into you after your match. See you later Cody" she said with a smile before she turned around to head back to grab her bag from the ladies locker room.

Cody turned around and watched her leave as a shadow walked up behind him, then a familiar voice was heard behind him "Rhodes, leave her alone. if she wanted to be with a real man, I'm sure that she'll come back to me, after all I did treat her like a princess" Cody turned around to stare at the source of the voice, he tightened the grip on the ice pack that was in his hand. Cody dropped the ice pack from his hand before he spoke up. "You know Orton, I don't need your advice on who I should be looking at. And I certainly don't need your advice on who I should be dating to if that's what you're trying to get at. So I'd suggest you mind your own goddamn business." Cody said as his nostrils flared slightly as he pushed his way past Randy, he was on his way back to his locker room.

In the Girls locker room laughs drifted into the hallway as Kristin pulled the door open, she smiled as the divas glanced her way. "Hey Kristin!" All the girls said together as the door closed behind her. "Hey guys, I sure feel loved by you guys. Are you going out tonight by any chance?" She asked as she walked over to her duffle bag, Maria giggled before she spoke up. "Some of us are going after the show is over, do you want to come?" Maria asked the tall daughter of Ric. With a smile starting to form Kristin she nodded as she unzipped her bag. "I would love to go, just give me a little bit to get ready." she stated as she pulled out a black halter top with a tie around the neck, a dark blue denim skirt with a pair of black shoes. She walked into the bathroom to change into her outfit so she could join her friends. Kristin was fixing her make-up as she heard someone yell out her name, she ignored the yell as she applied her lip gloss. "Kristin someone's at the door for you…" Maria yelled for the second time towards the closed bathroom door before she started to knock on the door. "I'm coming I'm coming who is at the door for me anyways?" Kristin asked as she put her make-up back in the small bag that held her make up. "I can't tell you because it's a surprise" the giggling diva said as the door to the bathroom opened suddenly showing Kristin standing there with a confused smile. "if I open that door and nobody is standing there your asking for it big time Maria. I'm joking by the way…" Kristin stated as she walked over to her bag to place her make up way before she walked over to the door bare footed. With a smile showing she twisted the door knob as her heart fluttered as she pulled the door open, the person standing outside of the door had a smile showing as they spoke as she seen who it was. "Hello Kristin."

**Authors Note: Hey Guys you've just read the first chapter of Conflict of the Heart, I hope you all liked it. Let me know if you think I should keep going with it or not, if you have any suggestions with what you want to see in this fic let me know. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it!! And Stay Tuned for an Update to This Road I'm on in the near future. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE Vince McMahon does though, I only own Kristin, and the other people who don't seem familiar. And I know that The great Khali is on smack-down and so is Ric Flair but for the purpose of the fic they're going to be on Raw. Anyways Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Kristin smiled widely as she seen who was waiting outside of the door for her. "Hey Randy, what are you doing I thought you had a match going on" The blue eyed daughter of Ric Flair asked as she gave Randy a quick hug.

"Eh I did have a match but they pulled it and made Cody get in the spot light again by putting him in a tag team match. I came down to see if you wanted to go see that new Halloween movie or we could just hang out like old times." Randy said as he smiled at Kristin who had just released the hug.

"I'd love to go to a movie with you but I sort of made plans with the girls already…" she said just as the door behind her opened reveling all the raw divas giggling. "Kristin go ahead and go to the movies with him, we can always hang out later. We can go shopping tomorrow like best friends do all the time." Maria said as she stood there listening to their conversation, Kristin turned to look at Maria before she replied to her. "Maria I don't mean to be a prick but would you go mind your own business, and I'm certainly old enough to make up my own mind." Kristin said with a slight smile as she watched Maria walk back into the locker room from the corner of her eye.

"Randy I would love to go see a movie with you, I'll hang out with the girls tomorrow I'm sure they are just going to a bar"

"I'll meet you at my car in say twenty minutes, it's the black hummer with lots of chrome if you don't remember" he said with his trademark grin before he walked back to his room. Kristin walked back into the locker room were it was extremely quiet, she raised an eyebrow while looking around before she grabbed her bag. "See you ladies next week, if not sooner…" she said as she headed towards the door with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her hand pushed the door open as she heard someone quietly commenting about something but she ignored it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

While walking down the hall she reflected about her old friendship and her relationship with Randy Orton.

**-FLASHBACK-  
**

Randy was sitting in his locker room lacing up his black wrestling boots, as he finished up his right boot there was a knock at the door. 

"I'm coming…"

"Kristin what's wrong?" he asked as he reached up and wiped her tears that had made her cheeks damp. "You remember my friend Nikki right?" she asked as he nodded. "Well I just received a call and she just informed me that Kyle the guy I used to date decided he did not want to be around anymore…" she stated as Randy wrapped his arms around her, she cried into his chest.

"_Randy Your on it 10 Minutes" _A backstage worker said clearly to Randy as he walked by Randy and Kristin.

He nodded as he rubbed Kristin's back as she looked up at him with her eyes lined with tears. "I'm really sorry, I'm here if you need someone. Would you like to go some place after the show? It might help you clear your mind for awhile." He said with an offering smile.

"Randy I would love to go some place after the show, Oh and good luck with your match." She said as she wiped her tears away before she gave him a good luck kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you a little later Randy…" She stated as she left his room with a small smile forming.

------------------------------------------------

After Randy's match he threw his duffle bag over his left shoulder then he placed the ice pack back on his right shoulder. He walked down the hall until someone said something out loud to him.

"Good match Orton."

"Uh thanks you too Hardy too bad I didn't win your title. Next time I'll be walking out the Intercontinental champ, that's a fact." Randy said as he kept walking to the ladies locker room. Once he was standing outside of the locker room he went to knock but the door swung open. "Hey Randy, I was just going to come down to meet up with you. Where did you want to go?" She asked as she closed the door behind her, with her bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Let me get that for you, I was thinking maybe we could go grab a bite to eat maybe at any places that are open." He said as he put her bag on his left shoulder along with his. With his trademark smile showing they set off down the hall towards the parking area. She bit her bottom lip as the silence between them seemed to make everything seem odd. "good match by the way, I think you should of won." Kristin stated with a smile as glanced up at him.

"Thanks the reason I didn't get the title was the story-line, just wait someday you'll be in a story-line that you don't like either." He replied as he pushed the unlock button to his black hummer, the lights flashed and the horn sounded in the distance.

"I'm sure I'd be in one If I did decide to become a diva I'm sure they would make me just eye candy like all the other divas. But if I had to be eye candy I guess I could deal with it I'd just hope that eventually they would change it up." she stated as they finally reached his vehicle, Randy placed the bags in the back seat then he offered to get the door for her but she rejected. He got in the driver side and got in with a smile showing, he put the key in the key hole and started the vehicle then they left.

Fifteen minutes later Randy pulled into the lot of a local diner there were a few empty cars still in the lot. "Does this place look fine to you?" he asked as he looked at her, while he put the car in park. "Anything looks good to me, if you would rather go some place like Wendy's or burger king its fine." She stated as she checked the time on the clock in the dashboard. "Oh I got an idea what about the dairy queen that is just two doors down, we could just stop for ice cream." she grinned at him as he thought about it.

"Alright dairy queen it is." 

"Thanks Randy you're the best, I'm really glad I decided to hang out with you. I hope we can hang out again in the near future." Kristin replied to him as she felt the crisp nightly breeze brush against her cheeks as she opened the car door. He cramped the keys in his pocket once he got out as well. Another car pulled into the lot as they walked over to the ice cream place when he seen he shiver he wrapped his arm around her as they kept walking.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Randy pulled his black shirt over his head as he checked the time on his watch, Kristin should be ready any second he thought as he grabbed his bag. He walked out of his locker room ready to find Kristin. After walking just a few feet away from his room some stepped in front of him, Randy looked into the eyes of the young wrestler.

"Hey Randy, I know your good friends with Kristin do you know if she is seeing anyone?" the dark haired wrestler asked Randy.

"Cody I'm not sure if she is seeing anyone at this moment, but I think she might be. You're a little late on that, now if you excuse me I have some place I have to be." Randy said as he continued his way towards the parking garage.

Meanwhile Kristin was standing next to his vehicle waiting quietly as the noise from the arena echoed faintly in the distance. She smiled as she pushed her hair over her shoulder just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard something shattering she snapped her head around to see where the noise had come from. She couldn't see anything from where she was standing so she walked towards the end of his car to see what the cause of the noise was. She gasped at the site that was nearly ten feet away from her, laying on the ground in a pool of blood was none other then her father. She dropped her bag onto the cement ground before she ran over to her father, standing just a few giant steps away the Great Khali stood with a smile showing. "Leave him alone…" Kristin yelled as she knelt down to her fathers side, the 7'3 giant walked away with his translator by his side. Kristin blinked as a few loose tears fell down her cheeks as she looked around, Randy was just walking around the corner when he spotted her. He rushed over to her noticing the broken glass upon the ground. "I'll go grab the EMTS, I'll hurry back Kristin…" He said as he quickly walked down the hall to get help.

Randy returned minutes later with a few EMTS behind him pushing a gurney, once they reached her father she moved out of their way. Randy motioned towards Kristin as she wiped her tears away, she walked over to his side as she watched the medics work. "Randy I'm afraid I have to cancel with you tonight I'm sorry, I was really looking forward to our date." She quietly said as she suddenly felt Randy's arms wrap around her from behind, with a smile she leaned back against his chest the scent of his cologne was stronger then ever. She sighed as she wished they were still dating but they were only friends, she turned around and looked up at him. "I really should go to the hospital with my father, I'll call you maybe we can reschedule our plans. I'll see you later Randy…" Kristin said as she smiled while he smiled back at her. 

"If your father gets released from the hospital and you guys need a ride just give me a call. I hope we can arrange another possible date maybe tomorrow night, have a good night." He said as he grabbed his keys from his pocket then he headed to his car, Kristin watched him walk to his car then she remember something. 

"Randy wait…"

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story I've been pulling ideas together for it plus I've been trying to work on other fics. If you haven't had a chance to yet check out the fic I'm co-writing with my great friend Janine its called No Matter what, under the username Glowingstarwriters. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Conflict of the heart, stay tuned for a new chapter of This road I'm on in the next few days hopefully. And also thank you very much to my readers, and reviewers and to all my friends you guys are the best!! If you have any questions or concerns about the fic feel free to send me a PM, and I'll try to answer them. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE only Vince McMahon does, I do how ever own Kristin and anyone else who you don't recognize in the fic. With that being said I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter!**

With a raised eyebrow Randy Orton turned around to face Kristin Flair who had just stopped inches away from him. "What's wrong Kristin?" He asked as he pulled his backseat door open. He tossed his duffle bag into his vehicle while he watched her from the corner of his eye, once his bag landed on the seat he slammed the door shut.

"nothing is wrong I uh just wanted to tell you something, its nothing major. And I forgot to grab my bag…" Kristin stated as she bent down to grab her bag from the cement while he raised his brow again.

"what did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to thank you for you know being here for me, and I also wanted to say your really a great guy and I know one day you're gonna make…" She was cut off suddenly by another voice.

"Miss we're ready to leave, are you coming?" A young looking paramedic asked as he stood outside of the ambulance.

"Yea I'm coming. Sorry randy I'll call you once I get to the hospital bye." Kristin said before Randy did the unthinkable, his lips brushed against hers for a brief second. She pulled away and slowly smiled at him before she pulled her bag upon her shoulder, seconds later she was walking off towards the ambulance.

Inside the ambulance Kristin sat there quietly while looking into space, the paramedic was busy cleaning up her father. She snapped out of it when the paramedic named Brian asked her a question.

"When did this happen?"

"Oh it happened just minutes before we called for the ambulance, I know who did it and I'm certainly not going after him." She said with a small laugh as she pictured herself going after the Great Khali, she quickly shook the image away as she looked at the paramedic. 

"alright, must have been a pretty big guy huh? Wait your not Kristin by any chance are you?" he asked as he scribbled a few notes down on a sheet of paper. Kristin watched as he scribbled stuff down then she looked at her father who was looking around the ambulance. "Kristin…you could of gone with Randy, I'm sure I'm going to be fine." Ric said as he tried to sit up but couldn't cause he was strapped down to the gurney.

"Dad I know I could of gone with Randy but I'm more concerned about your health. Now if I was a guy wrestler I would be going after The Great Khali, but if I even tried anything I'm sure I would be laying in a casket if not laying in the hospital." she said to her father as he slowly smiled. She turned her attention to the friendly paramedic who asked who she was.

"Your not Brian Vaultan who went to Parse High school are you? cause you look a lot like him." Kristin asked while the ambulance whizzed between cars on the road, it was just about to the hospital.

"Yes I certainly am, you must be Kristin cause I usually remember old friends. How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing pretty good, I've been traveling with my father lately. What about yourself? You don't look like you've changed at all." She said as she grabbed her bag that was next to her feet.

"Everything is going great for me, I couldn't ask for more. Do you remember Lena Kingston from school?" he asked as he check on their location.

"Yes I do actually I haven't heard from in her in ages, have you seen or talked to her recently?" Kristin asked as she heard an unfamiliar ring coming from her bag. She unzipped the zipper to her bag to find out what the noise was coming from, she grabbed a black phone then it hit her. "this isn't my phone, Dad is this your phone is it?" Kristin asked as she handed the phone to her father who had shook his head no.

--------------------

Meanwhile at the hotel Randy slid his shoes off just seconds after walking into his room, with a smile he reached into the bag and grab his phone. He flipped open the phone and instantly knew something wasn't right with the phone, he dialed his own number to see who had his phone. "I wonder who actually has my phone…" he muttered as he decided to see what was in the bag. After a few rings and no answer he closed the phone and reached into the bag to see what was inside it. He started to pull something out of the bag but just as he was about to see what it was the phone rang.

"Hello."

_"Hey, who is this? I believe you have my phone…"_

"Kristin its me you know your co-worker."

_"I don't believe I know a me, who might that be?" _She asked trying not to laugh as she stepped out of the ambulance. On the other end of the phone she could hear Randy opening a bottle, before he spoke he took a sip of the drink.

"I know your messing with me Kristin, I think we accidentally took each others duffle bag at the arena. I can come by the hospital and give your stuff if you want me to." he said as he flicked the television on. Kristin thought about it for a minute while she watched out the back window. "No you can just give it to me in the morning when I see you, I'm gonna stay at the hospital just in case something does happen. See you in the morning bye Randy…" she said quietly as a smile slowly formed before she hung his phone up.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital's parking lot, Brian motioned for Kristin to get off first. She did so with the black duffle back hanging off her shoulder, she stepped back and let Brain work. The cool crisp breeze sent chills up her spine while her eyes caught glimpse of a gold band on Brian's left hand, she started to wonder who he had ended up marrying. "Kristin, you can wait in the waiting room. Once your father has been checked on and stuff someone will come get you and take you up to his room. It was nice to see you again, I'll come visit you in a few minutes since my break is coming up real soon." Brian stated as he glanced at her. Both paramedics pulled the gurney out of the ambulance then they wheeled her father into the hospital.

Kristin walked into the main entrance with the duffle bag swinging freely as she walked over to the partly empty waiting room. She took a seat towards the small café, she let a small yawn slip out while a small toddler cried out for his pacifier across the room. She was about to close her eyes when a familiar voice distracted her from her train of thought, she looked up only to see her friend Brian standing there. "Hey Kristin, did you want to come over and sit in the café and maybe grab a bite to eat?" He asked.

"I guess I can I'm not doing anything else, I doubt I'll eat I had something small before the accident happened…" she replied as she walked over to the café with Brian carrying the bag along as well. He reached into the small brown paper bag that had his late night dinner, he glanced at Kristin who seemed to be staring off into space.

"are you feeling okay? You look very worried, I'm sure your father is going to be fine they just might keep him over night just incase." he stated as he placed a large bowl of grapes between them.

"go ahead and help yourself, my wife always sneaks extra stuff into the bag when I'm not looking. How's everything in your love life?" He asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Thanks, and sadly I don't have a love life. I mean there are a few guys I'm interested in but I'm positive they are in relationships already, but it still doesn't mean I can't look." she said with a small laugh before she ate a green grape, Brian laughed along with her before his phone rang.

"Excuse me a second Kristin, its my wife calling…" Brain said to her before he answered his phone.

"Hey sweetie, how is everything?" He asked as he smiled.

_"Everything is good, Jamie wanted me to call you because she had something she wanted to tell you. I'll put her on the phone for you" _Lena said before their young daughter grabbed the phone from her mother.

"alright, she was good for you right?" He asked his wife who yelled for their daughter in the background. _"Yes she was a perfect little angel, she helped me make cookies this afternoon. Oh here she is, I'll talk to you when you get home. Love you…" _ Lena said before Jamie grabbed the phone.

"Hi Pumpkin, mommy told me you helped her make cookies. Did you have fun?" he asked.

_"Yes I did I made a special one for you, when will you be home?" _Jamie asked her father.

"I'll be home when you wake up I promise, I love you sweetie and I'll see you in the morning." Brian said as he heard his daughter kiss the phone.

_"I love you daddy…" _Jamie said in her quiet voice before she hung up the phone, Brian smiled as he closed his phone before placing it on the table. Kristin watched him as she ate another grape, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his black wallet. He pulled out a picture and handed it to Kristin to look at. "

_  
_"Nope we're expecting twin boys in just a matter of months they'll be here. I love being a father, it's the next best thing to being married. Do you plan on tying the knot when the time comes?" he asked as he checked the time on the nearest clock.

"Congratulations on your sons, And to answer your question I do plan on tying the knot once I meet that special someone. But I'm sure that's gonna be a very long ways away for me, I'm not even dating anyone right now. Everything is just so crazy with the whole wrestling business right now I doubt I would be able to handle going after that certain guy I have my eyes on…"

Brian stood up from his chair just as he was called on his radio, he pushed his chair in as he looked at Kristin. "I'm really sorry I can't stay and chat I just got a call to a three accident. It was amazing seeing you again, maybe I'll stop by your fathers room before I head on home. And you can keep the rest of the grapes, but I'll be seeing you later." he said as he walked over to her, she stood up and gave him a hug before he walked way.

-HOURS LATER-

Kristin was sleeping soundly in a chair next to her fathers hospital bed while the machines in the room beeped in an orderly fashion. The long black hand on the clock gracefully fell onto the big black number two indicating it was now officially two am. Suddenly the door to the room opened were a tall male nurse was standing, he quietly walked over to Kristin and tapped her on the shoulder. "five more minutes…" she muttered while she slept in response to the tapping upon her shoulder. The nurse shook his head before he spoke up loudly to her.

"Excuse me miss… I'm afraid to tell you, that your going to have to leave now. Its after visiting hours, you have five minutes or else we're gonna have to kick you out."

Kristin's eyes opened and looked at the nurse, she sat up straight feeling how sore her body was from sleeping in a chair. "Oh come on you won't let me stay just until I can get someone to pick me up in the morning. This is just ridicules…" She muttered as she slowly stood up, with a yawn she walked over to her fathers bed. "I'll be back in the morning, I love you…" she whispered to her father before she gave him a small quick kiss on his forehead, before she grabbed the duffle bag. The nurse stood back and smiled as he check Ric's stats as his daughter left the room. Kristin rummaged through the bag until she gripped Randy's phone, once she had a hold of the phone she smiled. As she exited the hospital she pressed talk on the phone, it rang a few times before a sleepy voice answered on the other end.

_"Hello…" _

"Hey I need a ride to the hotel, can you come to Sparrow hospital on Lansing avenue?" She asked as she sat down on a wooden bench outside of the hospital while on the other end of the phone yawned.

_"yea sure hang on I'll be there in a couple of minutes…" _ The male voice said as he hung up. Kristin smiled as she rubbed her arms to keep warm, she quietly waited as she decided to see what time it was. 

---------------------------------------------------------

A black 2006 mustang GT pulled up in front of the hospital minutes later, Kristin glanced up at the black car until the person driving it stepped out. _That can't be Randy's car, unless he traded it… _Kristin thought as she watched the person inside step out, she spotted dark hair which indicated it was Randy.

The dark haired guy walked over to her with a smile showing and his car keys in his hand, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a black hoodie.

"Hey Kristin…" he said with a smile as he reached for the black duffle bag sitting next to her, he noticed her shiver as the wind picked up. She stood up as he sat the bag down for a second as he slid his hoodie off, once it was off he handed it to her with a smile forming. 

"Go ahead and wear it I'm sure it will warm you right up. Which hotel are you going to?" He asked her as she slipped the hoodie onto her small frame, then she realized who it was standing before her.

"Well that's the problem, this isn't my bag someone else has my bag. And my purse and all that stuff is in my bag so basically I'm screwed for the night…" She quietly said as they headed to the car, the gears in his head turned as he opened the door for her. Kristin smiled before she got into the car, once she was into the car he slammed the door shut before walking to his side of the car.

Once he was inside he started the car then headed back to the hotel, they were both quiet until he broke the silence just blocks away from the hotel.

"I heard someone attacked your father, do you know who did it to him?"

"Yes I do know who did it to him, and believe me if I knew of a way to bring the person down responsible for it I would. But he is possibly the biggest superstar alive right now, it's the Great Khali and there is no way I could ever go after him I'd be dead and buried…" 

"Yea you certainly would be that, I remember seeing him attack Ashley but Jerry "The King" Lawler saved her. We're almost at the hotel have you figured out what your going to do for the night?" He asked while he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, he noticed her bite her bottom lip before answering.

"Actually I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm hoping the hotel has a possible room available then maybe I could make an I owe you to them once I get my stuff back…but I doubt that would work. I guess I'll do the next best thing, sleep in the hotel lobby."

The tall superstar pulled into a parking spot just outside of the hotel, with a twist of his wrist he turned the car off. He reached into the back to grab the bag before he closed his car door, Kristin got out as well feeling tired due to the lack of sleep. She closed the door before she walked over to him, the duffle bag swayed back and forth as they walked up to the hotel.

"Well since you don't have a place to stay, why don't you come stay in my room. I have something you could wear I believe, it might just run a bit big on you but it would work."

"Are you really sure I don't want to intrude on you…" She asked.

"Yes Kristin I'm a hundred percent sure you can stay in my room. If I wasn't sure do you think I would of said you can stay in my room." he responded back to her.

"Thank you so much, I certainly owe you for doing this favor for me…"

**A/N: HAHA Guys I did it yet again to you, Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter of Conflict of the heart. Who do you think it is that is helping her out? Do you think that she will fall for Randy even though they are only friends right now? Well so many questions might be answered in the next chapter hopefully but anyways I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and I want to deliver some Shout-outs! Tiff, Diana, Leanne, Kristin, Janine, Jess, Rachel and Chanel And a special thanks to all my readers and reviewers you guys are awesome!! If you have any questions or you would like to see something in the fic just send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. Sorry its not centered for some reason Fanfic won't let me center it all with out cutting half of it out.**

Sierra 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE only Vince McMahon does, I do how ever own Kristin and anyone else who you don't recognize in the fic. With that being said I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter!**

Kristin smiled as they entered his hotel room, he flicked on a small light reveling a nice size room. Kristin sat the black duffle bag on the floor near the end of the bed, as her new roommate walked into the bathroom to change for bed.

"Crap I'm screwed…" Kristin muttered as she slid her shoes off, she placed them by the door as Randy's phone rang. She ran over to his bag and pulled out the phone, she noticed it was her number on the ID.

"Hey Randy why are you calling me from the restroom?"

_"Kristin I'm not in a bathroom I'm in my hotel room, how's your father doing?" _Randy asked on the other end of the phone.

"He's doing pretty good I'm sure he is still sleeping, Wait if you didn't pick me up at the hospital who did…" she muttered quietly as Randy had said he needed to go cause of the battery was about to die. 

_"I'll see you at the hospital around noon to give you back your bag, but I need to go cause your phone is about to die…" _Randy managed to say before the phone went dead on his end.

"How could this happen to me…" she muttered loudly as she collapsed onto the surface of the bed. The male superstar heard what she had muttered as he came out of the bathroom wearing shorts and a tank top. "Kristin are you going to be alright?" He asked with some concern in his voice as he walked over to her. "no I don't think I'm going to be, I..I thought you were Randy but your not him your…" she said quickly as she looked at him.

"Cody Rhodes." He said completing what she was saying, with a smile forming as he sat next to her. "I'm just gonna go sleep over there in that chair, I'll see you in the morning Cody…" she quietly said as she slid his hoodie off, she handed it to him before she went over to the chair to catch some shut eye.

"Kristin you don't have to sleep over there, I have a shirt you can wear if that's what your worried about. It hasn't been release yet you'll be the first one to see it besides the designers." he said with a smile as he got up from the bed. Once he was looking through his duffle bag, once he found the shirt he tossed it to her. "Sorry about the strong cologne scent on the shirt, the bottle managed to get broken at the area after I tossed my bag down." Cody said as he walked over to the bed. Kristin smiled as she stood up she headed right to the bathroom to change into the shirt he had given her. As she changed in the bathroom while Cody had slid into bed.

"if it wasn't for bad luck I wouldn't have any…" Kristin muttered as she splashed some cool water on her face. She glanced into the mirror as the water droplets ran down her cheeks her eyes landed on _his _shirt she was wearing. She blotted her cheeks dry with a small towel before she left the bathroom. She noticed that Cody was busy reading the latest WWE magazine, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Anything good in the newest issue?" She asked him while she pulled back the covers of the bed.

"Actually yes there is quiet abit of good stuff once you get to reading. There is a small picture of you in here but that's all…" He said as he glanced at her for a second before returning to his reading. Kristin quickly grabbed the magazine from his hands giving him a small paper cut on his thumb. "Where is that picture at Cody?" She asked as she looked at the magazine for the so called picture.

"There wasn't one Kristin I was only kidding, you just gave me a paper cut from doing that…" he stated as a small amount of blood lined the cut, he grabbed a tissue and blotted up the blood before he looked at her. "I'm Sorry I'm just gonna go to sleep now, I'll see you in the morning Cody. Good night…" She said quietly as she laid on her side to get some sleep. Shortly after Kristin had said good night, Cody flicked off the light and went to sleep as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The bright early sun peeked into the windows of the hotel room Cody & Kristin were staying in. Kristin yawned as she went to stretch her arms until she accidentally hit Cody on his back, she heard him moving a little bit as she closed her eyes. _I'm sure I woke him up._ She thought to herself as she decided to open her eyes, she starred blankly at the ceiling until his voice startled her slightly.

"Your awake already I figured you'd be sleeping for a few more hours…" He muttered quietly as he rolled over to his back, from the corner of his eye he was watching her.

"Yea I'm trying to go back to sleep but the sun is sort of spying on my sleeping habits. I guess I could get up and close the blinds that might help out a tad bit. And Sorry I sort of hit your back two minutes ago, I forgot you were here actually." She stated with a small smile afterwards. Without saying anything Cody got up and closed the blind for her, then he returned to were he had be resting. "Your problem has been solved, maybe after while do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" He asked as his phone suddenly ringed. Muttering something to himself he reached over and grabbed the ringing phone.

"Hello.."

_"Hello Cody, its Mr. McMahon I'm calling to inform you about a meeting that's taking place an hour before ECW tonight. All the superstars and divas are going to be there it's about a major announcement, and when you get a chance would you please inform Ms. Kristin Flair about the meeting. I haven't been able to reach her on her phone this morning at all…"_

"Yes Mr. McMahon I will inform Kristin and Randy about the meeting this evening." Cody said while looking at Kristin.

_"Thank you, see you tonight. Bye" _ Mr. McMahon said before he hung up.

Cody shook his head as he closed his phone before placing it on the night stand, then he looked at Kristin who was busy reading. "Are you going to kiss my paper cut from last night?" He asked as he started to frown. Kristin quickly grabbed her pillow and hit him forcefully signaling that was a definite no. "I guess I won't be telling you that rumor I heard about you."

She looked at him just as she was going to say something but there was a knock at the door, Cody got up to answer the door. _"Come on man open the door…" _A familiar voice said on the other side of the door, Cody pulled the door opened to reveal none other then another dark haired superstar.

"Oh…I see you're a little busy Cody, we'll come back later when your not busy…"

Kristin managed to over here their conversation so she decided to take a peek who was at the door. Quietly she walked over towards the door only wearing the t-shirt she had slept in over night, when she got to the door she got a surprise.

"Kristin Your dating Cody Rhodes! I'm so happy for you guys…" The girl squealed as she seen Kristin standing behind Cody.

"W..what are you guys doing together?" Kristin asked as she realized who was at the door together they were holding hands as they stood there.

**A/N: HAHA Guys I did it yet again to you, Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter of Conflict of the heart. Who do you think the pair is at the door now? How many of you figured it was none other then Cody Rhodes? Well so many questions might be answered in the next chapter hopefully but anyways I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and I want to deliver some Shout-outs! Tiff, Diana, Leanne, Janine, Kristen, Jess, Rachel And a special thanks to all my readers and reviewers you guys are awesome!! If you have any questions or you would like to see something in the fic just send me a PM and I'll see what I can do. Sorry its not centered for some reason Fanfic won't let me center it all with out cutting half of it out like usual. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!**

Sierra


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE only Vince McMahon does, but I do own the idea of the Fic. I do own Kristin, Diana owns herself and any other characters who don't sound familiar through out the whole fic. I Hope you enjoy my newest fic. Enjoy!

"We've been dating for about a year I believe, this is the first time we've been in public together. I haven't seen you in a few years Kristin, how's everything with yourself?" Diana asked as Paul unlinked his fingers with his girlfriend. He reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"Hey Brian what's up?" 

_"Hey Paul, I just found out that Vince is going to give us a tag team title shot next week."_

"That's great I guess I'll have to squeeze a few extra hours training, but I'm gonna have to call you back later. We're just about go grab a bite to eat in a few so I'll call you then. Bye…" Paul said before he hung up on his tag team partner Brian Kendrick. Kristin and Cody looked at each other with smiles showing before Kristin looked at her long time friend. "Hey can we meet you both in the restaurant in say thirty minutes?" Kristin asked as Cody went to take a quick shower.

"Sure that would be great Kristin. Paul could you run to our room and grab my purse I forgot it." Diana asked Paul who nodded before walking back to their room. "What's going on with you and Cody? You guys have to be an item your so cute together…I'll see you both down stairs." Diana stated before she walked towards the elevator. "_Why is everyone thinking We're dating…"_ Kristin muttered to herself just as Cody walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Everyone thinks that we are dating as in boyfriend and girlfriend…" Kristin replied as she grabbed her jeans, she slid them on while she looked at him.

"We could always tell everyone we're in a future storyline together so we decided to date instead of waiting for the storyline." Cody stated as he grabbed his phone from the stand.

"That's a really good idea Cody but there is a big problem with that, We're not dating we're friends." Kristin said as she remembered she didn't have a clean top to wear. "I'm in trouble…" She said quietly as she glanced at Cody.

"Nobody said we couldn't date Kristin, we could always try to convince Mr. McMahon to put us in a storyline together. Then our problem would be solved completely, uh What do you mean your in trouble?"

"My shirt from yesterday is dirty so I need to go see if Maria or another diva is in this hotel." Kristin said while watching Cody as she quickly changed her shirt. "Why don't we just go to the mall and you can buy a new outfit instead, I could loan you the money until you get your things back. Unless you want to try out the idea we talked about getting a storyline with it." Cody stated as he check the time on his phone.

"Cody I would accept but I feel like my heart is still with Randy even though I'm not dating him…" She said faintly as she sat down on the bed, she let out a sigh as she glanced at Randy's bag.

"You could always give it a try I mean I'm sure I could treat you better then he did any day. But if you decide to change your mind and you'd like to take a chance I'm always here."

"Cody… I'll admit to you right now I do have feelings for you, but I just don't know." Kristin said as she noticed the time. "We should really get going in a few minutes, but I'll be right back I need to go talk to Maria."

"Kristin wait, lets just take a chance and try it." Cody said with a smile as Kristin turned around to face him. "I'll tell you what I'll tell you the second I get back, I'll hurry right back." She stated as she left his room, she headed to Maria's room hoping she could borrow a top.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your telling me Cody wants to date you, come on take a chance what have you got to lose." Maria said with excitement in her voice as she held up a top for Kristin.

"That's a really cute top."

"I have a skirt that would look awesome with it. You'll have Cody saying wow when he sees this outfit on you. Are you going to take a chance and hook up with him?" Maria asked as she heard Kristin sigh.

"You know what even though my father wants me to date Randy I'm gonna take a risk and date Cody. Thanks for helping me in the line of getting an outfit, we should hang out sometime." Kristin said just before Maria tossed the top to her friend.

"The bathroom is over there, if you need to use some make up you can use mine. I'll find you a cute skirt to wear unless you would rather wear jeans." Maria said to Kristin as the bathroom door was closed. In the bathroom Kristin changed into the white tube top that Maria had handed her, with a smile she glanced into the mirror while she thought about applying make up. She put on some of Maria's eyeliner until there was a knock on the door. "Here's the jeans and the skirt you can decide on which you'd like to wear, I think either one would look hot with the top."

Kristin opened the door and took the two items from Maria, she slipped off her jeans and tried on the pair that she was being lent. "Hey Maria could I possibly borrow both from you and return them in the morning to you?" Kristin asked as she pulled the door open while holding the skirt and her dirty clothes in her other hand. "Sure that will be fine. How is your dad doing this morning?" 

"Thanks a bunch, I'm not too sure I haven't been there to see him yet. I really should head back to the room We're meeting up with Paul and his girlfriend Diana, she's one of my best friends. I'll call you later this afternoon and maybe we can go shopping or go do something girly and fun."

"That would be great, tell your dad I hope he gets to feeling better." Maria said with a smile as her phone rang loudly. "I will do that, see you later this afternoon." Kristin stated just before she left Maria's hotel room carrying the items in her hand. When she entered the hotel room she heard Cody talking loudly to someone on his phone, the door slammed loudly behind her. _Maybe he won't talk about dating until later _She thought as Cody walked over to her with a big smile showing. "I just talked to Vince and your going to be worked into the storyline with myself and Mickie James, are you ready to go?" He asked while Kristin put her clothes in a pile near Randy's bag.

"Yes I am and I'm going to take that chance you were talking about. So now you can think of me as property of yours." She said with a giggle before she went over to Cody, he wrapped his arm around her as they went over to the door.

---------------------------------------------------

At the restaurant Diana and Paul were sitting next to each other talking about a few small things just as Cody and Kristin walked up. "Hey guys, we're glad you could make it." Paul said as he noticed Diana pulling something small from her purse. Kristin and Cody sat down across from the cheerful couple just as Diana sat a white envelope on the table, she slid it towards Kristin who raised her eyebrow. "What is this Diana?" She asked while she started to pick up the envelope while wondering what was inside. "Just take a peek, don't worry nothing will jump out at you either. Unless Paul did something to it which I doubt he would" Paul sipped on his coffee while Cody watched his new girlfriend open the envelope, as Kristin pulled out the contents she looked at her friend with her jaw dropped.

"Are you dead serious?"

**A/N: HAHA Guys I did it yet again to you, Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter of Conflict of the heart. What do you guys think is in the Envelope? And do you guys think that Kristin's new found relationship will last with Cody? Well so many questions might be answered in the next chapter hopefully but anyways I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter and I want to deliver some Shout-outs! Tiff, Diana, Leanne, Kristin, Janine, Jess, Rachel and Chanel And a special thanks to all my readers and reviewers you guys are awesome!! If you have any questions or you would like to see something in the fic just send me a PM and I'll see what I can do.**

Sierra


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE only Vince McMahon does, I do own the OC's that appear and anyone who you don't recognize at all. Also I don't own the song that appears Its Called "Grown Men don't cry" Only Tim McGraw owns it. If you haven't listened to it you should it's a really good and very touching song. Anyways ENJOY the newest chapter of Conflict of the heart!  
**  
"Yes of course we're dead serious, its not a joking matter. We're just enjoying our last few months of peace and quiet for now, until that happens then we're screwed. Anyways enough about our life's, lets talk about what's going on in your life's.?" Diana asked with a smile as she placed her hand upon her small stomach.

"That is great you guys, congratulations in a matter of months your life's are going to be changing big time. There isn't much to tell about our life's just the same old stuff of course my father is still in the hospital cause he got attacked by The Great Khali." Kristin said just as Cody grabbed her hand, she caught him smile from the corner of her eye. A short black haired waitress walked up to their table carrying four menus, she graciously handed everyone a menu before she spoke. "Sorry about the wait what can I get you guys to drink?" She asked as she pulled out her order booklet and pen, she clicked the top of the pen as they said what they wanted to drink. "We would like orange juice." Paul said as he glanced up from his menu, Kristin smiled as she noticed they had chocolate milk on their drink section. "I would like some chocolate milk." Kristin said with a smile while looking at the waitress, Cody looked up at Kate (the waitress) for a second. "Make that two glasses chocolate milk." Cody said.

A half hour later both couples were finishing their breakfast until Cody's phone started ringing. "Excuse me for a minute." he said as he slid his chair back, he pulled his phone from his pocket with a smile. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear. "Hello Cody speaking.."

_"Cody honey I'm afraid I have some bad news…" _The female voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Mom what do you mean bad news? Please tell me your just kidding around.." Cody replied to his mother Michelle, then he heard her fighting back tears.

_"I wish I was joking son but unfortunately I'm being dead serious, its about your father Cody." _As the words sunk into Cody's mind he glanced back at Kristin and the others who were busy laughing, he forced out a smile while Kristin looked at him. She could tell by the look on his face something was not right, she pulled out enough to cover their bill as she glanced towards him again. "I think I should get going, something just doesn't feel right. I'll call you later Diana if that's alright with you."

"Yes of course that's perfectly fine, I'll talk to you later tonight." Diana said with a smile as Kristin got slid her chair back, Cody glanced at Kristin as she got closer to him.  
_  
"We're getting an __autopsy__ report done we should have it back in a few days, Cody we really need you to come home for at least a week. I hope Vince will allow you the time off to attend, if your dating someone you could bring her along too." _Cody's mother Michelle said.

"I knew I should of called him last night, he probably thinks I'm a horrible son. I'm pretty sure Mr. McMahon will allow me the time off, and I'll talk to Kristin to see if she wants to come as well…" Cody replied to his mother just as Kristin stood in front of him. _"What's wrong babe?" _Kristin mouthed to him as he looked at her. _"I'll tell you later, it's a long story." _He mouthed back to her just as his mother spoke again.

"_Oh Cody… I'm getting a beep on the other end I'll call you tonight with more details hopefully, I love you son.." _

"oh I'll just talk to you later mom, I love you too. Bye…" 

Cody closed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket before he gently took Kristin's hand, they started heading back to his room. "Its something with my father…" She kept quiet as all the different thoughts ran through out her mind, then she thought it might have been the worst one. "I'm sorry Cody I really hope everything is okay. Everything is okay right?" she asked questionably while they waited for the elevator to arrive, he glanced at her for a second then he forced a smile. "uh no not exactly, everything is not okay. I need to call Mr. McMahon once we get back to the room, I don't know how to put it exactly…" Cody sighed while the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, they walked in fingers laced between one another's just before a last minute person yelled. "Kristin wait…" Cody pressed the elevator door hold button just as the figure looked at them, it was none other then Paul London. "Kristin you forgot your purse at the table." Paul said as he handed her the black purse, she reached out and grabbed it from him. "Thank you for bringing it to me."

"Your welcome, I'll catch you guys later see ya." Paul said before he vanished from there site.

---------------------------------------------

"Cody are you sure your okay?" Kristin asked as she watched her boyfriend pace at the foot of the bed. He glanced up at her for a second then he decided to sit down, he still had to tell her the news along with everyone else. "No I'm not okay, the news I got from my mother was concerning my father. H..he passed away this morning, I feel horrible because I didn't' call him last night."

"I'm so sorry Cody, if you need anything at all I'm here for you." Kristin said just as Cody got up, he walked over to the sliding glass door. "I'll be right back babe, I just need a few minutes alone." Cody said while he pulled the handle to the right, the glass door open and he stepped out while a single tear slipped down his cheek. Cody pushed the door shut the morning sun greeted him as he stood there letting the memories flood his mind. He sat down in the white wicker chair that was on the balcony, he put his head in the palms of his hand as he let a few more tears escape.

_**But I don't know why they say grown men don't cry  
I don't know why they say grown men don't cry **_

_**-Flashback**__- _

_**Keep having this dream about my old man  
I'm 10 years old, and he's holding my hand  
We're talkin' on the front porch watchin' the sun go down  
**__  
Dusty Rhodes smiled as he glanced down at his 10 year old son Cody, who was watching the bright august sun sink below the tree tops. The family dog was sound asleep next to the pair as continued to watch the sun. Dusty checked the time on his watch while Cody reached down to pet the dog who was laying on his back. "Hey Cod would you like to go up to the local ice cream place and get some ice cream?" Dusty asked. _

"Yes please. I can go get the keys for you." The Youngest son of Dusty said as he hoped off of the porch swing. Dusty chuckled as he watched his son run into the house to get the car keys. In the kitchen Dusty's wife was busy preparing dinner until Cody came into the kitchen with a huge smile, he grabbed the keys that were on the counter. "Cody what are you doing with your fathers car keys?" She asked as he stood there quietly before Dusty came inside, he looked at his wife who stood there with her hands on her hips. "I'm going to take him to get some ice cream, we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Dusty you can't take him now dinner is almost ready, you know the rule we have about eating sweets before dinner." Michelle mange to say just as the timer went off on the stove. She reached over and turned it off while waiting to hear what her husband was going to say for his excuse. "Honey we can make an exception to the rule tonight I mean he's been doing good in school and he did his chores. I think he can ruin his dinner just this once." Dusty said as he took the keys from his son. "go ahead and take him before I change my mind."

"Thank you mom." Cody squealed with delight as he ran over to hug his mother, then he bolted out of the front door. Dusty and his wife laughed at the site of their son running to the truck, the married couple shared a quick kiss before dusty left with Cody.

The father and son duo got in the black truck before they took off down the dirt road, there destination was the local ice cream place in town.

_**-End of Flashback- **_

Kristin quietly walked on onto the balcony where Cody was sitting with his head in his hands, she stood there for a minute before she walked over to his side. She placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to lift his head from his palms, Cody glanced at her with a smile showing. "Don't feel bad Cody you didn't know this would happen so sudden. Nobody knew this would happen to your father, I'm sure he was a wonderful man." 

"I need to fly back home for a few days, would you like to see if you can take the time off and come along?" Cody asked as he stood up, he wrapped his arms around her then he planted a kiss upon her lips before she could answer. They shared a passionate kiss before she pulled away to deliver her answer, while still having his arms around her he waited. "Yes Cody I'll go _Home _with you."

-_**A FEW DAYS LATER- **_

Cody and Kristin walked through the airport terminals holding hands while they went over to the luggage area, Dustin Rhodes stood near a waiting area looking for the pair. A Few minutes went by but there was no sign of Cody and Kristin, shaking his head Dustin flipped open his phone and called his younger brother. 

_"Hello Cody speaking…" _

"Cody where in the world are you two at? I've looked all over for you both." 

_"Boy you sure are observant bro, just open your eyes and you'll spot us…" _Cody laughed as he hung up on his older brother, he wondered if he should simply tap his brother on his shoulder. After all they were only a few feet away from one another and yet Dustin didn't notice this yet. The pair decided to have a little fun with the older Rhodes brother, Cody dug a penny from his pocket and launched it towards his brothers head. Seconds later they heard a faint _"OW" _coming from his direction, they tried not to laugh but it wasn't working. Dustin rubbed the back of his head just a minute before another penny was launched at the back of his head yet again. He turned around to see Cody and Kristin standing there with smirks showing, he approached them while watching Cody. "It was you wasn't it Cody?" Dustin asked as he looked at Kristin.

"Yes it was us actually, how's mom holding up?" He asked as they walked through the airport towards the parking lot. "She's been doing alright, I'm taking a couple of weeks off to help with stuff. You must be Kristin right?" Dustin asked as he glanced her way, she nodded with a smile showing.

-_**A while later at the Rhodes Residence- **_

Kristin stood next to Cody as he talked to family, friends, neighbors, and everyone in between. There were still photos on the mantel some guests were sharing stories about the late Dusty "The American Dream" Rhodes. Cody's mother was sipping a glass of dark red liquid as she walked over to her youngest son Cody, she pulled his arm slightly as she wanted to speak to him about something. He gave Kristin a quick peck on her lightly glossed lips before he walked over to his mother, Michelle's eyes had a red tone in them as she looked up at her son. "Are you ready to do this?" she asked as she sat her glass down. Cody nodded with a smile as he watched Kristin who was talking to members of his family, just before Dustin came over towards his brother and mother. "Hey Cody do you think that she's the one?" Dustin asked Cody quietly who punched him in the arm. "Uh we've only been together about a week, when the time comes I'll inform you. But until then lets worry about the important things at hand right now." 

-_**forty five minutes later at the cemetery- **_

Just as they started to lower the pure white casket into his final resting place, Cody walked up and placed a single red rose on top. "Dad even though your no longer here, you'll always have that special place in my heart. I promise to carry on your legacy, I hope I can still make you proud no matter what I'm doing. I love you dad." Cody smiled as he rested his hand upon the white casket before he walked over to Kristin who wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. A gust of wind blew past them sending chills up Cody's spine, he glanced up at the clear blue sky wondering if his father had just did that for a message to him.  
_  
**But it was just a dream he was a slave to his job and he couldn't be around  
So many things I wanna say to him  
But I just placed a rose on his grave, and I talk to the wind ** _

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well guys finally I got to update for you all, How was the Chapter? Was it worth the wait honestly? So many questions to be answered, but if you happen to have a question feel free to PM me and I'll gladly answer them for you. I also want to give Some wonderful Shout-outs to Tiff, Jay, Diana, Chantel, Leanne, Ashlee, Rachel, Jess, and to all my wonderful readers and reviewers if it wasn't for you guys I'd be lost. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter and look forward to another update on my other fic, and possibly a new fic in the future. **

Authors Note again: I found this poem on a site And I figured since today marks the two year death of the late great Eddie Guerrero I would post this poem in Memory of him Enjoy!

**The center ring is darkened, the ropes are draped in black,  
Oh, what we would not do, to just get you back.  
We sit and reflect upon the laughter through the years,  
We sit today in silence, the only sound is falling tears.  
The memories keep floating by, we laugh, then cry in pain,  
Just like the weather here, our tears fall like the rain.  
The pain seems to be endless, the countless tears that we have cried,  
It is such a sad time here for us, the laughter too has died.  
We watch the many tapes, your voice is music to our ears,  
But even through these memories, our laughter turns to tears.  
Our memories will linger, they won't fade away.  
The thoughts of your face and smile are forever here to stay,  
In memory of you and the laughter you did impart,  
You will be forever on our mind, and forever in our heart. **

R.I.P EDDIE 

**YOU'LL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART FOREVER.****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE Only Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. I do however own the fic, Kristin, And anyone else who doesn't look Familiar. My Great Friend Jay Owns Julia. And I don't own the song "Me And You" By Kenny Chesney He owns the song. ENJOY!!!**

Weeks following the sudden death of his father Dusty Rhodes, Cody started having weird feelings like someone was watching his every move. Kristin started to notice a change in Cody's attitude but she figured it was because of the lose of his father. "Are you almost ready babe?" Cody asked as he check the time on his phone. _"Yes just one minute, I'm finishing up right now…"_ Kristin replied as she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Seconds went by before she opened the bathroom door, Cody stood up with the car keys in his hand. "You look very pretty." Cody stated as he headed towards the door, Kristin quickly grabbed her purse before running after Cody. "We're not running late Cody, there is no need to rush." Kristin said while they stepped into the elevator together. "I know but I like to be early even though I'd rather stay at the hotel, but since Julia is family I'm kind of forced into being there for support." Cody muttered to himself as he stood there, Kristin quietly watched him as the elevator went down.

Thirty minutes later the couple was sharing laughs with a few guests who were already there for the baby shower. Kristin sipped on the glass of red wine while listening to Cody's cousin Julia. She was currently expecting her first child, but she had been keeping the identity of the father a secret. "Do you know who the father is?" Kristin asked as while Julia let out a smile.

"Yes I do but I haven't told anyone, only because they would not approve of him." Julia stated as she glanced down at her covered stomach, she was six months along. "Do you plan on having a baby in the future? I think if you did have a baby with Cody he or she would be possibly the prettiest baby yet." Julia asked as she caught glimpse of her cousin looking at her. Across the room Cody watched as the girls talk, he couldn't help but over here what Julia had just asked. "I um if the chance came along then I might consider taking that risk, I mean I think Cody…" Kristin was almost finished what she was saying but she interrupted by none other then Cody. He knelt down to her level with a smile showing, Kristin sat her glass down before looking at him. _"I need to talk to you for a minute…" _Cody whispered into her ear before he grabbed her wrist, he stood up while he pulled Kristin with him "Cody what's wrong?" Kristin asked as she tried to loosen his grip on her wrist. "Nothing is wrong Kristin I just wanted to talk to you, I don't really like the fact that your telling Julia that you would take a risk to have a baby with me. I really do love you but my career would come first before a child would right now, but lets focus on surviving today." Cody said before he gave her a quick peck to her lips before he went over to his half brother Dustin.

Kristin sighed as she grabbed her glass of wine from the table, Julia pushed a pieced of hair out of her eyes as she watched what was going on. It appeared to Julia that Cody was still having a hard time dealing with the death of his father, she got up and walked over towards Kristin.

"Your acting like you don't feel good are you okay?" Julia asked as she looked down at Kristin who had her wine glass tilted upward. As soon as the blood red liquid was gone, Kristin sat the glass down then she looked at Julia. "I'm perfectly fine I'm just a little bothered cause of the way Cody has been acting lately. Have you noticed anything different about him?" Kristin asked.

"Yes I have actually, but I figured it was because of losing his father. Maybe in a few days he'll stop acting like this, I seen what he did to you are you okay?" Julia asked as she glanced towards Kristin's redden wrist. "Yes I'm going to be fine, he just accidentally grabbed it the wrong way. Do you know what your having?" Kristin asked with a smile. "Yes I do I'm having a little girl, I know her father would rather have a boy thought." Julia said as she put her hands on her stomach.

An hour later Julia was sitting in the middle of the room with all sorts of gifts around her, she started to unwrap a pale yellow package. Cody massaged Kristin's shoulders as they both watched Julia unwrap the gifts. _"Haven't you had enough wine babe?"_ He asked quietly as Julia held up the handmade quilt that she had just unwrapped. _"Its only my third and final glass don't worry." _Kristin said with a smile, deep down she knew she had just lied to him. It was actually her fourth glass deep down she knew she would somehow regret drinking that many. _"I'm sorry about earlier, I was not being serious. If you did decide that later on you would like a baby, I would be all for it." _Cody whispered into her ear before his mother tapped his shoulder as she walked by. Julia smiled as a few camera flashes went off in her direction, as she held up each item for a picture she noticed something. Before her hazel eyes she watched her cousin Cody who seemed to be acting different again. _"Excuse me I'll be right back…" _Kristin said quietly as she got up from Cody's lap, she sat her half empty glass down before she went upstairs. She rubbed the temple of her forehead as she walked up the long staircase, her stomach started to knot up as she reached the last step. Kristin could hear a bunch of awe's amongst everyone she could only picture what everyone was saying awe to. Taking a step forward the floor board creak slightly before she headed down the long hallway towards the bathroom. _"He really sounds like he wants a baby but maybe he is kidding around, after all this is a baby shower for his cousin…" _Kristin said to herself as she stopped just a few feet from the bathroom, she stopped in her tracks. Feeling a bit queasy Kristin decided to lean against the wall that was beside her, she couldn't figure out why she suddenly felt odd. Her eyes looked up at a picture upon the painted wall as she lowered her body towards the floor to sit down. She put her hands on her grumbling stomach before stuff started to go black around her, seconds after everything went completely black her weak body suddenly fell onto the carpeted floor.

---------------------------

Downstairs Cody glanced around the room for Kristin but he couldn't spot her, he stood up and walked over to Dustin. "Hey have you seen Kristin at all?" Cody asked.

"No I haven't did you try looking outside or upstairs for her?" Dustin replied as he looked at his half brother. "Your not a lot of help…" Cody stated as he walked away. He decided to go check up stairs for her, he ran his hand along the edge of the railing as he headed up the flight of stairs. Many thoughts filled his head as he got towards the top, he glanced to the left but he didn't see her. With a smile starting to show he started to walk down the hallway, instantly he knew something was not right when he seen her laying on the floor. _"Kristin…"_ He rushed over to her side once he was sitting next to her he noticed she had passed out. He brushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes before he reached for her wrist, he pressed his fingers onto her skin to feel for a pulse. She did have a pulse but it was very weak, Cody pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed 911.

_"What's your emergency?" _The female operator asked.

"Its my girlfriend I found her passed out in the hallway, she has a very weak pulse I just checked a minute ago."

_"Sir I'm sending an ambulance right now, don't worry she's going to be fine. What is the address of your location?" _

"the address is 345 West Avery street." 

_"They should be there in a matter of minutes, would you like me to stay on the line until they get there?" _She asked kindly.

"Nah I think I'll be fine, I can here the siren faintly in the distance."

A few minutes later a blue and white ambulance pulled up in front of the two story house, from the window Julia and the others watched wondering what was happening. Two paramedics walked up to the door, the third one was pushing a gurney until they reached the door. Cody's mother opened the door before they were standing there, she raised her eyebrow as she glanced around the room. "I think your at the wrong house, nobody called for an ambulance here."

"No ma'am we're at the right house, a gentleman called us from his cell phone." The taller man stated as Cody's mom opened the door so they could come inside. "She's up here…" Cody yelled from atop of the stairs, as soon as Cody seen them coming up the stairs he returned to Kristin's side. As the paramedics got closer to the pair Cody decided to check her pulse again, he sighed as her still weak pulse. He leaned down so he could whisper something into her ear before he let the paramedics do their job. _"Baby if you can hear me please hang on, I truly love you with all of my heart…" _

_**Ordinary no, really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you **_

Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
Where every dream comes true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
At the nighttime too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if i wanted to

Every day i live  
I try my best to give  
All I have to you  
I thank the stars above  
That we share this love me and you

Every day, I need you even more  
At the nighttime too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if i wanted to

Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you 

**Authors Note: Hey my awesome readers, reviewers, and amazing friends. Sorry about the very long wait for this update I wasn't real sure what I wanted to do with the chapter since the last one was kind of surprising for everyone. What do you think is going to happen with Cody And Kristin? Who do you think the father is of Julia's unborn Child? So many questions to be answered And they will be Later… I've had something happen a few weeks ago with my niece but she is still doing great with her recovery. Hopefully you guys won't have to wait this long for an update again, I do have a few more ideas for future stories. So in 2008 be ready for more adventures. I really want to give a shout out to all my great friends Tiffany, Jayy, Chantel, Leanne, Diana, Rachel and everyone who I'm forgetting. And A Big shout out to all of you readers and reviewers you guys rock! See you all in 2008!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the WWE only Vince McMahon does, I own Kristin, Julia and anyone else who possibly will come in the story later. Happy Reading!**

__

Kristin quietly listened as she heard a male voice, the doctor was standing next to her checking her stats. "Has she woke up at all?" He asked the brunette who was sitting next to her, she was busy reading a parenting magazine. "No not yet doc, do you think she will wake up soon?" Cody's cousin Julia asked as she marked her page before looking up towards the doctor. "Yes ma'am of course when Ms. Flair wakes up she will possibly experiences a small amount of pain. I'll be back shortly.." The doctor replied as he checked one last thing before leaving the room. Julia returned to reading her parenting magazine just as Kristin let out a yawn just as she opened her eyes. She sat up a little bit to examine the room she was in until a voice distracted her. "Hey how are you feeling" Julia asked as Kristin looked her way. "I'm feeling okay I feel like an idiot though, I know I made a big mistake..." She muttered as her eyes followed the tube that was in her hand. The door creaked slightly as someone entered the room, Julia glanced over at the door and smiled at the familiar face standing there. 

"Hey how are you feeling?" the familiar voice asked, just before Kristin looked up to see who it was. "I'm feeling better but I feel bad for not telling the truth. Thanks Julia for hanging out with me while slow-poke got here, maybe later you can tell me who the proud papa is." Kristin stated while Cody's cousin Julia slipped her jacket on.

"I'll tell you back at the house, maybe we can go shopping or something later. See you both later, bye guys" Julia stated before walking out of the room leaving the two alone, Cody sat down on the foot of the hospital bed. "Do you know if the doctor is going to release you shortly?" Cody asked as Kristin shrugged her shoulders. "Is there something bothering you? Your very quiet like something is wrong." Cody asked as he watched her look up at him.

"No I just have a lot on my mind right now."

**Moments later  
**  
Kristin's doctor walked in with a clipboard in his hand, he flipped through a few pieces of paper before looking her way. "I have some great news for you Ms. Flair, you'll be release in a matter of minutes. I just need you to sign a few things And you really should stop drinking so much, you might cause some damage you don't want…" Doctor Cooper handed her the clipboard for her to sign the required documents. "What do you mean by damage I don't want?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm going to give you this sealed envelope but your not allowed to open it until your home, it will be worth the wait for you I think." he replied as he handed Cody the envelope.

"But that's not fair I'm sure you don't do that to everyone." Kristin said with a frown while the doctor chuckled. "No I don't Kristin, I only do it to the special patients. You should know I still get to pick on you after all we did go to school together, hope you like what the envelope contains. See you guys another time." He pulled off the paper Kristin needed then he walked out, seconds later a nurse walked in to take the IV out.  
**  
****A Few hours later**

Julia and Kristin laughed as they finished eating their lunch at the local mall, when Julia's phone started ringing. 

"Excuse me Kristin I need to take this call." Julia stated as she slid her chair back, she walked a few feet away from the table while Kristin took a sip of her drink.

_"I'm at the mall, Where are you at?" _The male voice asked who was talking to Julia.

"I'm in the food court with Kristin, if you see lots of shopping bags that's us. And by the way she knows who you are but she doesn't know you're the father." Julia responded as she glanced around for the father.

_"I'll be there soon…" _he replied just before he hung up, Julia closed her phone before walking back to the table.

"Sorry about that, You'll get to meet the father soon. I think I might introduce him to the family finally, but I doubt they'll approve of him though.." Julia stated with a frown slowly appearing.

"I'm sure he's a good guy Julia, I mean what could be bad about the guy?"

"Nothing is bad about him, to me he is amazing. His smile could make anyone go weak in the knees he's my dream guy, that's how amazing he is." Julia stated with a small giggle just as someone cleared their throat behind them.

"So I'm your dream guy eh, that's nice to know. How's the pregnancy coming along?" He asked while he grabbed a chair from the table next to them, he sat down then slipped his arm around Julia's midsection.

"Its been good but its only to get harder now with everything. Tonight I want to take you over to meet everyone, is that okay with you?" Julia asked as the male figure next to her nodded.

"Sorry to but into your conversation but who are you exactly?" Kristin asked.

"I'm the babies father that's who I am." He responded as he removed his arm from Julia's midsection.

"Sorry to burst your bubble mister but I'm being serious here, Have I met you before?" Kristin asked hoping to get any clues to who he was.

"Yes you have many times before, You are always with your boyfriend when I've seen you. Here this might help you figure out who I am exactly…." He stated with a smile underneath his hood, He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt then place his hand on the table.

Kristin raised her eyebrow as she looked at the guys hand which wasn't giving her any clues, Julia let out a small giggle as she noticed someone snatch Kristin's drink. "What is so funny?" Kristin asked just as she extended her hand to get her drink, when she didn't get a hold of it she knew someone had taken it.

"Missing something?" A very familiar voice asked before she turned around only to see Cody standing there, sipping her drink.

"Hey Jeff, long time no see." Cody said as he sat down, Kristin turned and looked at the guy next to Julia. "Jeff Hardy is the father?" Kristin questioned as she stared at him while he took off his hood and his hat, revealing brightly colored hair.

"Yes I am, you sound a bit shocked by this." Jeff stated as he swiped a few cold French fries from Julia's plate.

"Do you guys want to catch a movie?" Julia asked the others as she slowly stood up with the help of Jeff. "We would like to but maybe another time, we have something we need to do right Kristin?" Cody asked his girlfriend who seemed to be lost in thought as she stared blankly at her purse. "Yea its something the doctor gave me, but you guys go and have a good time. We'll see you both later though, have fun." Kristin stated as she watched the pair walk off slowly together.

"You really should see what is inside the envelope the doctor gave you…"  
**  
A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've really been having some stuff going on with family and more. I guess you could say I took a small break from writing but I have lots of ideas for future stories, I'm going to try to write more so I can update sooner. What do you think is inside the "Envelope" the doctor gave her? Did you think it was going to be none other then Jeff hardy? So many questions to be answered and they will be, if you have any questions feel free to send me a pm. And one last note I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's been reading this story and leaving reviews and a few shout outs to my great friends You know exactly who you are. **

Sierra


End file.
